There are different agriculture machines for which working tools have to be rotated in operation. For example, it is referred to mowers, spreaders, and seeders. In Document EP 1 236 388 A1 a disk shaped spreader device is disclosed. A driving force for rotating the working tool is provided by a motor.
Document DE 2 223 520 A1 discloses a magnet rotor device for agriculture machine, the device being provided with an electronic rotation controlling.
Document WO 2011/039978 A2 discloses an electric grasscutter which includes a motor which drives a rotary blade. The motor is a brushless motor accommodated in a motor housing and including a rotor provided integrally with an output shaft, and a stator fixed to the motor housing. A motor control circuit which drives the motor is accommodated in the motor housing. The motor control circuit includes an inverter having FETs as switching elements, and a control section to control the FETs. The FETs are fixed in contact with the motor housing.